Jailbreak
Jailbreak (Linda) is the tritagonist in The Emoji Movie. She is a professional code - breaker emoji, and Gene's love interest, later Gene's girlfriend at the end of the film. Personality Tough, pretty, funny, sly, sarcastic, compassionate, beautiful, and gorgeous, this girl emoji, can hack her way, into anything. Jailbreak hopes of 1 day, leaving the phone, to live on The Cloud, to live by her own rules. But, Jailbreak's plans get derailed, when she has to help Gene and Hi -5, who also want to get to The Cloud, and when she unexpected develops romantic feelings for Gene. Emoji Movie Past Jailbreak used to be a princess emoji, named Linda. Before she ran away from Textopolis, Jailbreak turned into a hacker emoji, and that she was threatened by Smiler, that if she doesn't change back, into being a princess emoji, she will get deleted. Jailbreak's only goal is to get past the Fire Wall, so that she can live in the cloud with no worries, at all, and to live in it, by her own and personal rules. But once Jailbreak got to the firewall, it kept her out, permanently. So, to get past it the Fire Wall, she needed to override it's program, so then Jailbreak self- taught herself to code, that's when she became an professional computer programmer, to get to the Firewall, so she can live in the Cloud. Present Gene and Hi-5 come to a piracy rowdy restaurant app, where they meet the hacker emoji Jailbreak, who wants to reach the Dropbox so that she can live in the Cloud. While talking to her, Hi -5 mentioned to Jailbreak, about how she got the princess off the phone, and Jailbreak's widened at the mention. Jailbreak reveals that she is not interested by that thought, about getting the princess of the phone. The trio is attacked by Smiler's bots, but manage to escape into the game Candy Crush. Jailbreak reveals that Gene and Hi -5 can be fixed in the cloud, and that Jailbreak tells Gene that, why is always woman are always giving credit, while men do all the work for the girls. While crawling through a tunnel to go to the Just Dance Now app, Hi -5 goes on a sugar rush, while Gene talks to Jailbreak, about why she doesn't like the phone. While talking to Jailbreak, Gene brings up the fact, why Gene has never seen a Hacker - emoji before, then Jailbreak stammers at the question, but she quickly changes the subject. Then, Hi -5 walks over to Gene, (Who has finally come over the sugar rush) and lightly teases Gene about why Jailbreak likes him. Once inside, Jaibreak reminds Gene and Hi - 5 that they can't turn on the app, but Hi -5 did, much to Jailbreak's anger and dismay, of trying to get out of the app. But, while dancing in the Just Dance Now app alongside, a super cool dancer named Akkio Glitter, Gene teaches Jailbreak how to dance (Because Jailbreak didn't know how to dance). And while dancing, to the song "Feel This Moment" Jailbreak danced so hard, that her beanie comes off, and smacks Gene right in the face, and he & Hi -5 are in awe and shock, that Jailbreak is revealed to be a beautiful and gorgeous princess emoji, who is really named Linda. Hi - 5 bows to Jailbreak, while Gene was still in a state of shock, that Jailbreak was the princess emoji, and Jailbreak puts her beanie on in despair. Suddenly, Anti - Virus bots burst into the Just Dance Now app, & start to shoot lasers at them, while the bots are following the dance moves. Gene and Jailbreak escape the app, but Hi -5 was took along with the app, and that he ended up in the trash, which was deleted by Alex, who was very embarrassed in class, which the trash was on the other side, of Alex's phone. Gene was suggesting, that they should go get him, but Jailbreak was insisting that they both should abandon Hi -5, because the app Dropbox, was right beside the Just dance app. But, Gene refused by abandoning his friend in the trash, so Jailbreak told Gene that his malfunction was kind of cool, and that she knows a shortcut to the trash, by taking the popular music app: Spotify. In Spotify, Gene & Jailbreak take a music boat, by riding heavily down the rapids, of Spotify. After Gene convinced Jailbreak, of taking a calmer and smoother stream of music, Jailbreak and Gene start to get to know each other, by talking about how pretty princesses was supposed to call for birds. But Jailbreak sternly tells Gene, that those words was a complete and total myth. Jailbreak apologizes for her bad attitude to Gene, because it was that when she was a princess, Jailbreak was told that she was stereotyped by the original emoji, that she was only supposed to be a princess or a bride emoji. Then, Jailbreak tells Gene that there was a blue whale, that was coming over the two emojis. When the whale, passed by the two emojis, Jailbreak was surprised and happy, that she excited touched the little blocks that was coming down from, the whale. After the whale passed by, Jailbreak and Gene talked for a moment, then Jailbreak likes Gene just the way he is, and that he should not be ashamed of his malfunction. Suddenly, the boat starts to turn around, on the river, and then some romantic music began to play over Spotify. Then, Gene and Jailbreak start to fall deeply in love, with each other. But just when, the two emojis were about to make a move on each other, the boat stopped, and the two emojis rescued Hi -5 from the trash, but they are soon attacked by a Superbot. They evade the upgraded - Virus bot and make it to the Dropbox, where they encounter a Firewall. The gang tried to get past it with a password, but none of them work (Because Gene was getting all the passwords wrong, and the Firewall kept blowing him up in flames, that threw him up in the air). So, Hi -5 tells Gene and Jailbreak that he came up with a email, that he found in the trash, that Alex was trying to delete. Jailbreak uses her computer wrist to get it out of the Trash, and Gene reads it: "Dear Addie...You and I, we're like diamonds in the sky, a vision of ecstasy. Shine bright like a diamond". (Which they were from Rihanna's song: "Diamonds"). Once Gene finished Alex's email, Jailbreak was touched by that letter, and both Gene and Jailbreak look at each other romantically, then it gets cut short, when Hi -5 intervenes them. Then, The trio use Addie's name, which the password was correct, and the trio make it to the Cloud where Jailbreak starts to prepare to reprogram Gene, because she told him that they all had a deal, But Jailbreak was more and more disappointed, that Gene was sure that he wanted to be meh, and not like all the other emotions that he still had within him. In the reprogramming booth, Jailbreak was nervous and unsure, that Gene wanted to be meh as she was supposed to be him. Suddenly, Gene comes into the reprogramming booth and starts to have second thoughts about being reprogrammed to be meh, and he admits his romantic feelings for Jailbreak, that he was using his emotions to express his feelings for Jailbreak and that he wished that he could stay, with her on the Cloud, forever and ever and ever, which Jailbreak frowned at the mention of those words. But, Jailbreak was uncomfortable and hesitant of Gene's feelings for her, so she says that she wishes to stick to her plan of venturing, into the Cloud and exploring new things, and also that she wasn't a princess, waiting for a prince to come rescue her. And that Jailbreak wasn't looking for romance, deeply saddening Gene, and causing him to turn completely meh. But, then Jailbreak started to say, about why she didn't want to start a relationship with Gene, because she didn't feel the same way about him, but when she turned, she saw Gene walking out of the reprogramming booth, which Jailbreak had a sad expression on her face, as Gene walked out of the booth (which Jailbreak saw Gene left, because she thought that Gene only left of her rejection), and Jailbreak didn't even got a chance. The upgraded bot kidnaps Gene, and Hi-5 and Jailbreak (When Jailbreak starts to regret, about what she said to Gene, and she finally realizes, that Gene is more important to her than the Cloud and that she will also be alone in the Cloud), race after them on a Twitter bird, that Jailbreak used her princess whistling to get the bird. Before the bot can delete Gene, Jailbreak and Hi-5 arrive, (By crashing through the ceiling). But, Hi -5 accidentally face plants himself, on the Super - bot. Jailbreak tries to disable it by herself, but the Super - bot roughly flings Jailbreak on the ground. Suddenly, Hi - 5 saves Jailbreak's life, by shutting down the Super - bot which falls on top of Smiler. Gene hurries over to Jailbreak, and Jailbreak says to Gene that she should always be there for him, no matter what, might happen to Gene. While all the emojis were panicking, they all thought that Jailbreak and Hi - 5 were all just normal emojis, including Smiler, thought so as well, as she was still crushed underneath the Super - bot, and was groaning in pain. But then, Jailbreak pulls off her black beanie, to reveal her crown, much to everyone's shock and astonishment, including Smiler's attention, who shouted out: "LINDA!", who Jailbreak shouted back at Smiler. Hi - 5 and Jailbreak, announced that they will help Gene, get a message though to the owner of the phone, Alex, but they only have time to send 1 emoji, up to Alex. Just before Gene was about to get scanned, and almost deleted by the phone, Jailbreak declares her romantic feelings for Gene, and that she came back, is that she realizes that she deeply cared, for him and Gene also declares his feelings as well, back to Jailbreak. Jailbreak tells Gene that all the memories, are inside him, that he could try to bring it back, and Gene did bring the memories. Once Gene was scanned by the Hand, Jailbreak gave him a romantic smile, and a knowing look and Gene romantically smiled back at Jailbreak, as she was getting deleted by the phone. At the end of the film, Jailbreak is seen dancing inside the scanner, with the other staff, and happily smiles at Gene, when she is dancing. After the massive dance party, Jailbreaks calls everyone over to their cubes, to begin the day. Jailbreak calls over to Gene, and tells him to begin to scan himself, showing that he & Jailbreak have started a romantic relationship with each other. Trivia *Jailbreak is voiced by Anna Faris, who also voiced Sam Sparks from the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs films. Anna Faris is an American actress, producer, model, comedian, and occasional singer. Gallery IMG_5905.JPG|Jailbreak and Gene Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Princess Category:Sarcastic Love Interests Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Revived Love Interest Category:Dreamworks Love Interest